MakaI didn't mean itI love you
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: Soul...I'm going to make some lunch, Okay?" Maka Said with a smile as she walked to the kitchen. " yeah,yeah ok." Soul said then he heard a knock on the door he opened it to find his girlfriend, Chloë standing that the door. " hi...Souly." Chole said. a
1. the fight and A new job

**_Maka...I didn't mean it...I love you._**

" Soul...I'm going to make some lunch, Okay?" Maka Said with a smile as she walked to the kitchen.

" yeah,yeah ok." Soul said then he heard a knock on the door he opened it to find his girlfriend, Chloë standing that the door.

" hi...Souly." Chloë said with a bitter-sweet tone but Soul didn't notice.

" uh, Hi, Chloe why are you here?" Soul said.

" oh? I came to see if you said to you room-mate that you don't wanna be her weapon anymore." Chloë asked then they both heard glass break and plates break, Soul turned to see Maka.

" S...Soul is this true?" Maka Said looking at the ground.

" Maka-" Soul said but was stopped by his girlfriend.

" yes it is Maka ,Soul hates you." She said and that made Maka's heart-break.

" YO...YOU I TRUSTED YOU, I BELIVED IN YOU WERE THE ONLY BOY I COULD TRUST IN THE HOUSE! YOU'RE JUST LIKE PAPA, SOUL, YOU CHEAT, HE CHEATS, YOU LIE,HE LIES, YOU MADE ME LOOSE HOPE IN YOU, HE MADE ME LOSE HOPE IN HIM TOO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, IF WANT ME TO LEAVE THEN JUST SAY SO!" Maka yelled out while crying and this made Soul angry.

" YEAH I MADE YOU LOSE TRUST IN ME, AND I CHEATED ON YOU WITH HER, I REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, I DON'T CARE IF YOU ONLY TRUST ME IN THE HOUSE, I DON'T CARE IF I MADE YOU HATE ME, I DON'T CARE IF I LIE TO YOU, I REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL I ONLY CARE ABOUT MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND, JUST LEAVE I REALLY DON'T CARE I NEVER DID, I HATE YOU AND ALWAYS DID!" Yelled Soul but he regretted it when he heard Maka's reply

" Fine, I'll leave..." Was all Maka said, After a while Maka had her bags.

" Goodbye Soul, I hope you have a happy life with out me." Maka said as she walked out.

' **Maka...I didn't mean it...I love you.' **Soul said as he watched her walk out of the room and his life.

* * *

_**A MONTH LATER.**_

Soul was flicking through the TV acting cool, But the truth is he has hit rock bottom he's been Depressed he cut his-self, but he got though it, Anyway he was looking though the TV as he saw someone who looked like Maka so he changed it back to hear a person say her name Maka Alburn he looked that her, she has changed she was wearing her hair out now her hair was down it her butt her chest was...well...small anymore but then she started to talk.

" thank you everyone for coming up here tonight and the girl's and boys watching at home,Anyway I'm gonna sing a song it's called Goin' Down ( its by a band called Three days grace)

" Maka..." Soul said at home

_**"Took me down to the river**_  
_**So I could drown, drown, drown**_  
_**Looking up trough the water**_  
_**I kept sinking down, down, down**_

_**I feel like I'm dying**_  
_**I've got one foot in the ground**_  
_**Never knew what love was**_  
_**Until you came around**_

_**You're going down**_  
_**You're going down, down**_  
_**You walk all over me**_  
_**You never thought I'd be**_  
_**The one who's laughing now**_  
_**Now that you're going down**_

_**Take it down to the basement**_  
_**You look around, 'round, 'round**_  
_**And we sit there in silence**_  
_**I watch you go down, down, down**_

_**I feel like I'm flying**_  
_**I've got my head in the clouds**_  
_**Never thought I was crazy**_  
_**Until you came around**_

_**You're going down**_  
_**You're going down, down**_  
_**You walk all over me**_  
_**You never thought I'd be**_  
_**The one who's laughing now**_  
_**Now that you're going down**_

_**You're going down, down**_  
_**You walk all over me**_  
_**You never thought I'd be**_  
_**The one who's laughing now**_  
_**Now that you're going down**_

_**Took me down to the river**_  
_**So I could drown, drown, drown**_

_**You're going down**_  
_**You're going down, down**_  
_**You walk all over me**_  
_**You never thought I'd be**_  
_**The one who's laughing now**_  
_**Now that you're going down**_  
_**(Down, down, down)**_

_**You're going down, down**_  
_**(Down)**_  
_**You walk all over me**_  
_**You never thought I'd be**_  
_**The one who's laughing now**_  
_**Now that you're going down**_." Maka sang.

" Thank you for listening tonight." She said again with a smile.

" Maka..." Soul said with a frown **HE **used to be able to make her smile like that, but that was until ** HE** yelled at her, he wishes he could take back but he knew she wouldn't forgive him...

" oh Souly come to bed." his girlfriend said with a 'sweet tone.'

" i'm coming..." Soul said he hated her he didn't love her, he used to but he's heard belonged to Maka.

* * *

** AT MAKA'S PLACE**

" Hey guys it's nice to see you again." Maka said as she hugged Tusbaki, Black* Star, Liz, Patty and Death the Kid.

" I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Yelled Tusbaki Hugging her friend.

" c...can you let go please I can't breathe..." Said Maka who was turning blue.

" o...oh S...Sorry, Maka." Tusbaki said.

" Its fine." Maka gave her a smile

" MAKA YOUR BOOBS ARE BIGGER THEN SISSYS!" Patty yelled giggling as Maka blushed.

" Patty!, anyway I heard your song it's great." Liz said with a smile.

" yeah thanks..." Maka said still blushing from Patty's complaint.

" Maka are you still going to go to school?" Kid asked.

" well yeah I have to...even if I do see you-know-who." Maka said looking at the ground.

" Maka don't worry I won't let Soul hurt you like he already has your god will protect you from him same wth the others we will protect you from Soul." Black* star said.

" thanks guys...really." Maka said as she hugged them.

* * *

AT** SCHOOL.**

" where are they?" Soul said looking around for them as he was looking he bumped in to someone.

" Hey watch where your going!" Soul said but then he looked up to see who he has been wanting to see, Maka Alburn.

" M...Maka?" Soul said with his eyes wide and he was drooling a bit.

" S...Soul?" Maka said.

" Maka...Look what I said to you a month I didn't mean...I was just angry." Soul said but Maka just sat there looking at him.

' _his...changed so much._' Maka thought but then she heard a bitter voice.

" HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" screeched Chloë pulling her hair.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH." Cried Maka as she fell on the floor.

" MAKA!" Soul yelled.

" wow...you havn't changed you know Soul when I said good bye I ment it." Maka Said as she stood up and she took back what she thought.

" Maka...i'm sorry..." Soul whispered as he stood up and left for class.

* * *

" I wonder what Lord Death wants me for." Maka Said as she opened the door to see Lord Death.

" YO-YO WHAT'S UP MAKA?" Lord Death said.

" uh nothing but what do you need me for is there something wrong?" Maka asked.

" well yes, Maka I need you to sing a song or two ok?" Lord Death said as he waited for a reply.

" ummm uhhh..." Maka said trying to think.

" Pleaaaase, Pleaaaaaase." Lord Death begged.

" Okay, Okay fine I'll do it." Maka said knowing she had no choice.

" oh thank you." Lord Death.

* * *

" thank you for coming." Kid said letting everyone inside.

" thank you for coming tonight we have a special singing a song or two." Lord Death said

" everybody welcome, Maka alburn." Lord Death said then Maka came out.

" hello everyone I'm gonna sing everything I hate ( revoles around me) ( it's by another band bullet through my valentine.)

_**"Once more I say goodbye, to you**_

_**Things happen but we don't really know why**_  
_**If it's supposed to be like this, why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?**_

_**Oh yeah...**_

_**Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, I'm not feeling this situation**_  
_**Run away try to find a safe place you can hide**_  
_**It's the best place to be when you're feeling like...**_

_**Me... (me!)**_  
_**Yeah... (yeah!)**_  
_**All these things I hate revolve around**_  
_**Me... (me!)**_  
_**Yeah... (yeah!)**_  
_**Just back off before I snap!**_

_**Once more you tell those lies, to me**_  
_**Why can't you just be straight up with honesty?**_  
_**When you say those things in my ear, why do you always tell me what you wanna hear?**_

_**Oh yeah...**_

_**Wear your heart on your sleeve, make things hard to believe, I'm not feeling this situation**_  
_**Run away try to find that safe place you can hide**_  
_**It's the best place to be when you're feeling like...**_

_**"Me... (me!)**_  
_**Yeah... (yeah!)**_  
_**All these things I hate revolve around**_  
_**Me... (me!)**_  
_**Yeah... (yeah!)**_  
_**Just back off before I snap and you'll see... (see!)**_  
_**Me... (me!)**_  
_**All these things I hate revolve around**_  
_**Me... (me!)**_  
_**Yeah... (yeah)**_  
_**Just back off before I snap!**_

_**Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, I'm not feeling this situation**_  
_**Run away try to find a safe place you can hide**_  
_**It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me...**_

_**It's the best place to be when you're**_  
_**Me... (me!)**_  
_**Yeah... (yeah)**_  
_**All these things I hate revolve around**_  
_**Me... (me!)**_  
_**Yeah... (yeah!)**_  
_**Just back off before I snap and you'll see... (see!)**_  
_**Me... (me!)**_  
_**All these things I hate revolve around**_  
_**Me... (me!)**_  
_**Yeah... (yeah)**_  
_**Just back off before I snap!"**_Maka sang.

" WOOOOOW!" everyone said and Maka smiled she was happy she moved on from Soul's weapon Master to this she loved doing this she got to sing songs.

" Like thats good I bet you didn't know thagt Souly was depressed." Chloe said.

" ok time for another song." Maka said.

_**"**__**This world will never be**_

_**What I expected**_  
_**And if I don't belong**_  
_**Who would have guessed it**_  
_**I will not leave alone**_  
_**Everything that I own**_  
_**To make you feel like it's not too late**_  
_**It's never too late**_

_**Even if I say**_  
_**It'll be alright**_  
_**Still I hear you say**_  
_**You want to end your life**_  
_**Now and again we try**_  
_**To just stay alive**_  
_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**_  
_**'Cause it's not too late**_  
_**It's never too late**_

_**No one will ever see**_  
_**This side reflected**_  
_**And if there's something wrong**_  
_**Who would have guessed it**_  
_**And I have left alone**_  
_**Everything that I own**_  
_**To make you feel like**_  
_**It's not too late**_  
_**It's never too late**_

_**Even if I say**_  
_**It'll be alright**_  
_**Still I hear you say**_  
_**You want to end your life**_  
_**Now and again we try**_  
_**To just stay alive**_  
_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**_  
_**'Cause it's not too late**_  
_**It's never too late**_

_**The world we knew**_  
_**Won't come back**_  
_**The time we've lost**_  
_**Can't get back**_  
_**The life we had**_  
_**Won't be ours again**_

_**This world will never be**_  
_**What I expected**_  
_**And if I don't belong**_

_**Even if I say**_  
_**It'll be alright**_  
_**Still I hear you say**_  
_**You want to end your life**_  
_**Now and again we try**_  
_**To just stay alive**_  
_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**_  
_**'Cause it's not too late**_  
_**It's never too late**_  
_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**_  
_**'Cause it's not too late**_  
_**It's never too late (It's never too late)**_  
_**It's not too late**_  
_**It's never too late."**_ Maka sang, she knew about this, but he thought he stopped.

" Soul...It's never to late...donn't hurt you self anymore." Maka Said as she ran off the stage and started to cry.

" Maka..." Liz said as she walked up to her.

" its alright it's not like you can change it." she said but covered her mouth.

" your right but i'll keep on doing this...well I better go and do another one...see ya." Maka said as she walk off.

" guys here's another song my last one for the night." Maka said.

_**"Give me a reason**_

_**To stay here**_  
_**Cause I**_  
_**Don't want**_  
_**To live in fear**_  
_**I can't stop**_  
_**The rain**_  
_**But I can stop**_  
_**The tears**_  
_**I can fight**_  
_**The fire**_  
_**But I can't fight**_  
_**The fear**_

_**No more**_  
_**I just can't**_  
_**Live here**_  
_**No more**_  
_**I can't take it**_  
_**Can't take it**_  
_**No more**_  
_**What do we**_  
_**Stand for**_  
_**When we all**_  
_**Live in fear?**_

_**Give me a reason**_  
_**To believe**_  
_**Cause you don't**_  
_**Wanna see me leave**_  
_**I can't stop**_  
_**The rain**_  
_**But I can stop**_  
_**The tears**_  
_**Oh, I can fight**_  
_**The fire**_  
_**But I can't fight**_  
_**The fear**_

_**No more**_  
_**I just can't**_  
_**Live here**_  
_**No more**_  
_**I can't take it**_  
_**Can't take it**_  
_**No more**_  
_**What do we**_  
_**Stand for**_  
_**When we all**_  
_**Live in fear?**_

_**No more**_  
_**I just can't**_  
_**Live here**_  
_**No more**_  
_**I can't take it**_  
_**Can't take it**_  
_**No more**_  
_**What do we**_  
_**Stand for**_  
_**When we all**_  
_**Live in fear?" ** _Maka sang.'

" tha-thank you for coming here tonight and listening and having fun...well thats all." Maka said then everyone left.

" Maka." Soul said as he looked angrliy at his girlfriend.

" YOU, I'M OUT OF IT JUST BECAUSE YOU SEE CUTS ON MY ARMS DOESN'T MEAN THERE KNEW!" Yelled Soul as they walked home.

" S-Souly..." Chloe said.

" NO WE'RE DONE GET OUT." yelled Soul as Chloe got her bags and left.


	2. a kiss

_**Maka...I didn't mean it...I love you. **_

_**SOUL'S P.O.V**_

Well it's been a week since I broke it off with Chloë and a week since I've seen Maka, Anyway I was at school looking for the gang.

" where are they?" I said but I wish I hadn't when Black*star tackled me.

" YAHOO YOU GOD IS HERE, YOU MAY NOW PRAISE YOU'RE GOD!" I heard Black*star say or more like yell...god his loud.

" Dude get off me!" I said pushing him off then I stood up brushing myself off.

" S...Sorry about him his just super happy." Tsubaki said smiling.

" about what?" I said with my left eyebrow up.

" well we got tickets to Maka's show next Tuesday." I heard Liz say and froze.

" to...to Maka's show?" I said thinking how they got the tickets.

" you're properly thinking how we got the tickets?" I heard Kidd Say like he read my mind.

" we got them from Maka herself..." Tsubaki said

" hmm you come with us to... if you want." Patty said and I nodded then we headed off to class.

* * *

It was Tuesday and everyone in death city with going to the concert and everyone was really happy but Soul was more than happy he excited, as they got there everyone was sitting or standing then Maka came out in a black dress and black high heels everyone looked at listened.

" thank you for coming out to night to really means alot to me! tonight I'm singing 'just like you' ( by three days grae)

" _**I could be mean**_

_**I could be angry**_  
_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**I could be fake**_  
_**I could be stupid**_  
_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_  
_**You were only in my way**_  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_  
_**You were only in my way**_  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_  
_**You thought you were there to guide me**_  
_**You were only in my way**_  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**I could be cold**_  
_**I could be ruthless**_  
_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**I could be weak**_  
_**I could be senseless**_  
_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_  
_**You were only in my way**_  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_  
_**You were only in my way**_  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_  
_**You thought you were there to guide me**_  
_**You were only in my way**_  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**On my own, cause I can't take living with you**_  
_**I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you**_  
_**Want me to**_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_  
_**You were only in my way**_  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_  
_**You were only in my way**_  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_  
_**You thought you were there to guide me**_  
_**You were only in my way**_  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**I could be mean**_  
_**I could be angry**_  
_**You know I could be just like you." **_Maka sang when she finished everyone clapped and said 'one more song'.

" ok...I'm gonna sing just one more it's called I hate everything about you ( by three days grace)

" _**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_  
_**Every feeling that I get**_  
_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Every roommate kept awake**_  
_**By every sigh and scream we make**_  
_**All the feelings that I get**_  
_**But I still don't miss you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you?**_  
_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you?**_

_**Every time we lie awake**_  
_**After every hit we take**_  
_**Every feeling that I get**_  
_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you?**_  
_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you?**_

_**Only when I stop to think about you,**_  
_**I know**_  
_**Only when you stop to think about me,**_  
_**do you know?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you?**_  
_**You hate everything about me**_  
_**Why do you love me?**_

_**I hate**_  
_**You hate**_  
_**I hate**_  
_**You love me**_

_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you?."**_Maka sang.

" ok there's gonna be a concert on tomorrow." Maka said said every chreed and clapped then Soul ran off to find Maka who was looking up at the sky.

" Maka!" Soul yelled and Maka put her head down.

" what do you want?" Maka mummbled.

" I want you to come back." Soul said walking up to her.

" b...but why?" Maka said turning around.

" because it's not the same when your...gone." Soul said getting closer.

" S...SOUL I c-" Maka was cut off by Soul who was kising her.

" S...Soul?" Maka tried to stop him but he was just to strong.

" I'm sorry, Soul, Makaaaaaa...CHOP!" Maka said as she slamed the book into his head which made Soul go down to the floor.

" M...Maka, Why?" Soul said holding his head.

" I'm sorry, Soul." with that Maka walked out.

* * *

" thank you for coming out today I'll be singing 'chalk out line.' " ( by three days grace) everyone clapped.

" _**I've been cursed**_

_**I've been crossed**_  
_**I've been beaten by the ones that get me off**_  
_**I've been cut**_  
_**I've been opened up**_  
_**I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved**_

_**You left me here like a chalk outline**_  
_**On the sidewalk waiting for the rain**_  
_**To wash away**_  
_**(Wash away)**_  
_**You keep coming back to the scene of the crime**_  
_**But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway**_  
_**All you left behind**_  
_**Is a chalk outline**_

_**I've been cold**_  
_**In the crypt**_  
_**But not as the cold as the words across your lips**_  
_**You'll be sorry baby**_  
_**Some day**_  
_**When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay**_

_**You left me here like a chalk outline**_  
_**On the sidewalk waiting for the rain**_  
_**To wash away**_  
_**(Wash away)**_  
_**You keep coming back to the scene of the crime**_  
_**But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway**_  
_**All you left behind**_  
_**Is a chalk outline**_  
_**All you left behind**_  
_**Is a chalk outline**_

_**(All you left behind...)**_

_**You left me here like a chalk outline**_  
_**On the sidewalk waiting for the rain**_  
_**To wash away**_  
_**(Wash away)**_  
_**You keep coming back to the scene of the crime**_  
_**But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway**_  
_**All you left behind**_  
_**Is a chalk outline."**_Maka sang everyone clapped.

" thank you for coming out, next month i'll be doing a concert at school." she said as she walk off the stage but there was on thing she couldn't get off her mind the Kiss.

" does he like me?" Maka said to herself while she went to bed.


End file.
